


7 Days

by Captain_John_Holmes



Series: Sing me home [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Irondad, Multi, Peter Parker can sing, Peter can sing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Talent, Singing, Song fics, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, UNFORTUNATLY, a grain of sand amount of angst, and Flash, and May, and Ned, and mj, and talent shows, other works will include more avengers, peter has a secret talent, singing fic, sorry i don't mention too many characters, spiderman can sing, spiderson, there isn't really any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_John_Holmes/pseuds/Captain_John_Holmes
Summary: Spider-man is caught singing on patrol with his suit playing music from his speakers, a crowd gathers and people post a video of him and people start talking about how amazing he is.I had to edit this because I got an email from Ao3 that the lyrics were copyright so I’m sorry if it’s a little weird. This will not have the full lyrics, Peter will sing the fulls songs put I will only write the lyrics that he thinks relates to while he sings.





	7 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Series name is based on a book by Jodi Picoult called Sing me Home.  
> Song by Alessia Cara

Peter was swinging around Queens for his patrol, it was a Saturday afternoon and May had to take over a shift for one of her friends who came down with the flu. Peter had decided to go for a patrol because he was bored and he's already been out for 5 hours, he had stopped two attempted murders, three daylight break ins, 6 robberies, two attempted rapes, and a kidnapping that he was luckily close enough to stop.

Peter was frustrated, he loves helping stop crime but the fact that people even try to do these things make him lose faith in humanity. ' _Who tries to kidnap a three year old little girl'_ he thought to himself angrily.

He lands on a nearby cafe that overlooks a road that separates the buildings from a park. Peter was feeling stressed and wasn't paying attention to the people who saw him land there, and the few people who started to video him to see if he was going to do something.

Peter remembered how he used to sing with Ben when he was feeling upset or angry, he remembers how he sang at his uncle's funeral and continued to sing whenever he felt down.

"Karen" peter asked while he lied down on the edge of the building, (the pose on the poster for spider-man homecoming), **"Yes Peter?"** She replied warmly with a hint of concern,  **"Are you ok? Your heart rate has elevated slightly showing signs of** **aggravation"** she questioned concerned.

Peter laughed quietly and thought to himself how much he cared for his maternal AI, she was always asking how he was and showed emotion even though she is an AI. "Yes Karen, I'm fine, but I was wondering if you can play music through my speakers?" he asked politely.

 **"Of course Peter, what would you like played?"** she said with curiosity, "Can you play 7 Days by Alessia Cara but exclude the main vocal", (Karaoke version basically). Instead of replying, Karen started playing the song, and Peter didn't notice the fact that more people were gathering when they heard the music playing from the vigilante, and more phones being pulled out to record.

Peter, still lying down, pulled his mask off to just show his mouth so he didn't sound muffled, and to the surprise of all the spectators, Spider-man started to sing.

He began to sing the first verse.

_Why did people care so much about dividing each other into groups, skin color, religion, gender, sexuality, and social standards shouldn't matter, most of the crimes I deal with wouldn't happen if people just accepted others._

The chorus really hit hard as he sang.

_People and newscasters pretend to care, but they don't get the true facts, reporters just want a good scoop. Like saying i'm a menace when I just want to help._

_Does God even care about what's happening down here. All of these people making such stupid decisions._

The middle verse hit even harder as he sang about how social media is causing so many issues in the world.

_Social media and the news doesn't help people to accept people and show them the real stories. It's so hard to stay happy when I see bad things happen all the time to innocent people._   
  


Were they worth all the time gave up? 

 _Everyone struggles, makes mistakes, some people actually try to help but it affects everyone. All of the Avengers have PTSD like me because we try to save people on this Earth and yet people still try to steal peoples things, take and hurt people and kids, try to kill someone for some money._  

Peter's fists clench, he hits the last verse, the now large crowd of people who are tearing up from this performance. They hear the emotion behind his voice, his voice angelic but strong, showing emotion through every verse. They listen to him sing the last verse.

The final words were sung with such emotion.

Peter takes a deep breath after he finished his song, the weight on his chest lessened and he felt calmer than he did before. He jolts up in panic when he hears many people cheering and clapping. He looks down at the sidewalk that is packed full of pedestrians that had gathered during his song.

Peter, in his usual gracefulness, promptly falls backwards on to the roof of the cafe with a sharp 'OOF'. He blushes deeply under the mask and yanks it back over his mouth and stands up. The crowd cheers again and Spider-man gives a short and awkward bow and a wave before using his web shooters and swinging away. His face still blushing but he has a huge grin on his face as he heads back home.

* * *

_**Next Day** _

Peter walks is heading over to the tower to hang out with Tony and the rest of the Avengers. Tony and Peter had gotten very close after homecoming. They all knew his secret identity, and they all forgave each other for Civil War and Tony and Peter even forgave Steve for Siberia. Peter had found the footage of what happened and had a long talk with Tony afterwards which they will both deny crying during it.

So, after Peter punched Steve and gave him and the rest of them some harsh words, they all got along as one bug dysfunctional family. Peter walked through the lobby of the Tower and went into the private elevator. He had a nice conversation with FRIDAY and finally arrived in the common room.

He walked in to the sound of music and saw all of the avengers, (including Bruce Banner and Thor because Thanos is a dick and was killed by the author so they came back safe and sound and the Asgardians live in a large building near the Compound that Tony built for them), sitting on the couch staring at the giant t.v.

"Man of Spiders! You did not tell us of your magical voice and singing talent!" Thor boomed when he noticed Peter walk in. The rest of the Avengers turned to look at him with shock and amazement evident on their face. They all started talking at once.

"Why didn-"

"When di-"

"The hel-"

"Dam-"

"Holy f-"

"QUIET" Tony yelled, all of the others quieted down and Tony turned to the frozen peter and smiled, "Why didn't you tell us you could sing Underoos?" he asked. Peter shook himself out of his stupor, "Uh I-I- how did you f-find out I could s-sing?" he stuttered out.

The avengers cleared a spot on the couch and peter sat down staring at the video in front of him. They pressed restart and peter watched the video of himself singing, they could clearly here him and his voice was soft but powerful and his voice flowed with each verse.

The video ended and he could see the comments popping up on screen.

**BlueZebra27**

OMG Spidey's voice <3 <3

 

**Mark123sky**

I was there and I was tearing up!!

 

**ShmaptainShmerica1**

You can hear the emotion in his voice <3

 

**Booknerdddd**

Poor Spidey, listen to the lyrics when he sings

 

**fatcAt <3**

Wow, I really don't think he's a menace like the news says. Listen to the song he sings and try to tell me he's evil or doesn't care!

 

**Spideyfan321**

I want to give him a hug <3<3<3<3<3 his voice is angelic!

 

Peter's face turned into a giant smile and his eyes dampened, the avengers looked at their spiderkid and smiled. "Congrats kid, how does it feel to finally get the appreciation you deserve" Tony asked him with a proud look and placed his hand on his ki-the kid's shoulder.

"Really grEat" Peter voice cracked with emotion. 

And that's how Pepper walked in on the avengers in a cuddle pile with their kid in the middle, asleep, with the video playing in the background, and big smiles on their face.

and if she joined in after asking FRIDAY to take a photo, well, FRIDAY secretly got proof of that too.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other spiderson singing fics that are apart of my Sing me home series


End file.
